


Don't Leave Me Lonely

by detafo



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detafo/pseuds/detafo
Summary: A drabble challenge to Repo!... enjoy. It may or may not be continued. [[cross-posted from FF.Net]]





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Don't Leave Me Lonely**

* * *

**Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

**1.**Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

**4.**No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

I openly admit to cheating on this one... I had ideas and they just came flowing out of me with each song that came on and I paused the song to get them all written out. Don't judge me, or I'll send a Repo Man after you.

_ **Pairing: ** _ _Shilo/Graverobber_

_ **Movie: ** _ _Repo! The Genetic Opera_

**1\. Living On My Own; Freddie Mercury  
**Here she was, alone in a house... Having lived here her whole life, one would have thought that she was used to loneliness. But without the constant presence of her father, the loneliness was almost suffocating.

Having been confined to her bedroom for most of her life, one also would have thought she would have hated the room, but she couldn't even fathom leaving, too scared to venture out into the unknown, now she wasn't being ordered to stay like a dog being trained.

It wasn't until she heard the creaking on the stairs that she really began to get scared... and the door to her room slowly creaked open...

A figure in black slipped into the room, wary of anyone who might be following him... the way he moved was familiar to Shilo, almost like a cat- liquid movements, agility learned from years of avoiding GeneCops whilst he stole from the dead.

"Graverobber?"

The figure whirled around, his leather coat buffeting on the currents his movements made in the still air, his silver-blue eyes blinking at her in confusion.

"...Kid?"

**2\. Violet And Blue; Stevie Nicks  
**Graverobber blinked at the girl on the bed, cowering against her pillows, watching him carefully. How in all honesty had he managed to break into _her_ house? He'd know this was a doctor's house... but he hadn't known it was the Ex-Repo, now dead, Nathan Wallace's house...

Something inside of him stirred... was it guilt? No... couldn't be... he'd gotten by, robbing graves, people's houses for what he needed without feeling an ounce of guilt in twenty years... now... at the sight of this girl, the girl he'd first met in the Graveyard...

Running a gloved hand through his coloured dreads, he put on a smile; a smile that would have made the Scalpel Sluts come running for his wares. Shilo just looked at him, still shocked to have him in her house.

"Ah... hey, Kid... didn't know this was _your_ house..."

"What are you doing here?"

He paused, wondering exactly how to word this... really, he had been worried about her. He had witnessed the opera from the floating BlimpVision, and had watched the girl leaving the building, covered in blood. "I was... worried about you."

Her gaze hardened. "Don't lie to me. Everybody _lies_ to me!" She glared at him. Graverobber was taken aback. This little feisty chick was not the same girl who had once needed to medicate every ten minutes.

"Okay..." He said, holding his hands up in defence. "I heard this was a Doctor's house... I... needed to refill my supplies."

Shilo's gaze softened into a curious one. "For your business?"

"Yeah..." Graverobber cocked his head to one side. "Why are you still here, Kid? I woulda thought you'd skipped town a long time ago..."

"I..." Shilo stopped, chewing her lip. "I'm scared."

**3\. Not The Girl You Think You Are; Crowded House**

"Scared, Kid?" Graverobber could have scoffed, had his conscience not gotten in the way... honestly what was _wrong_ with him? "Doesn't sound like you..."

"You don't even know me..." Shilo said, "You've met me... what? Four times in total?"

"Trust me, I'm a great judge of character." Graverobber smirked. "C'mon Kid, you never struck me as the kind of chick who'd get scared easily."

"You're not as great a judge of character as you think you are..." Shilo managed a tiny smile, microscopic, had Graverobber not known what to look for... He returned her smile.

"And you're not the girl you think you are, Kid." He answered softly. "You're stronger than you think... despite the years of your Dad poisoning you..." Her face went blank. "I watched the Opera, kid... I know about his lies."

"He was trying to protect me..."

"Trying to keep you to himself." He drew the plastic sheet aside, sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully, so she wouldn't feel threatened like a caged animal. "You're stronger than you think, y'know... you helped bring down Rotti Largo... a feat that impressed everyone..."

"He killed my father."

"He killed a shit load more people than your dad... he just hid behind his Repo Men."

"I know..." Shilo traced the pattern of her duvet. "Graverobber?"

"Call me Graves, Kid."

"Graves, then... My father was a good man... he was just forced into the wrong line of work." Graverobber didn't answer... he didn't need Shilo mad enough to kick him out of the house. "He was a _good_ man."

"Oh, sure... he looked after you – poisoned you, maybe - but he took care of you." Graves had to agree with that. "It's more than I can say for my parents..."

"What did your parents do?" Shilo was curious, he could see that... he cursed. Why had he even brought them up in the first place? But the sane side of his mind decided to tell her – her dad had poisoned her, for fuck sake!

"My dad beat and raped my mom six outta seven days of the week... she took it out on me whenever he wasn't at home... how the hell do you think I'm so screwed up?" It was strange. He'd never, ever in his life, told this to his closest friends – who were few and far between, anyway – this story, but Shilo, someone he related to on the abusive parent line, he could tell just as easily as if he were talking about the weather.

**4\. It Doesn't Really Matter Anymore; Gregory Douglass  
**"But, past is past." He shrugged and dismissed it, even though Shilo's eyes were wide enough to let her eyeballs roll out of her head. "They both died by Rotti Largo's hands, I should really thank you."

"Graves, I'm... I'm..."

"Kid, don't worry. It doesn't matter anymore." He smiled a grim smile. "C'mon... let's get you outta this damp old musty house... you need out – and not among the Scalpel Sluts, I promise..." He knew the next protest on her lips. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Promise."

After some (okay, lots) of persuading, Shilo finally got out of bed and changed her clothes, dressing like she had the first time Graves had seen her. He had to stop himself becoming visibly aroused at the sight of her. Lord knew she'd probably run screaming. Having been protected her whole life, she wouldn't have known what the fuck was going on...

Though judging from the books she read, he wouldn't have been surprised if she _did._

Taking her hand, he lead her through her parents mausoleum and out into the Graveyard, dodging GeneCops. He was going to show the kid that life wasn't meant to be lived, sequestered in a bedroom for all eternity...

**5\. It's Not Right, But It's Okay; Whitney Houston  
**Leading the girl to the rooftop of the opera house, Graverobber watched her reaction to the sight of the city that was ten times more magnificent than the view from her bedroom window.

"I know you don't like it here, Kid... but... this is still the best rooftop in town... Unless you have special privilege to be on the rooftop of GeneCo." The name of the company was like acid spurting from his lips. He hated the company just as much as he hated Amber Sweet, the new CEO, – not for coming to him like a simple rich bitch Scalpel Slut, but for selling him out. Since that had happened, he'd had to be even more careful with his Zydrate Farming... damn that Amber Sweet.

You can see almost everything from up here..." Shilo whispered, her voice being carried away by the breeze that floated past her lips. "I could count so many more constellations..."

_A stargazer_... Graverobber smirked. _Dreamer..._ Now _that_ was the Shilo he expected... not the feisty girl, but the girl who loved talking to her dead mom, who loved old music from the 1990's and 2000's... it was creepy, ancient, but Graverobber _liked_ it.

"So... what do you-" His sentence was cut off by the feeling of warm lips against his own, small hands on either side of his head, keeping him in place as she kissed him, slowly, passionately, built the fire higher and hotter than any fire had been built before.

The kiss finally broke, and Graverobber was out of breath, and not in a bad way. He looked questioningly at the teenager. He understood her need to be connected to someone, but _him? _It confused him to say the least...

"Kid..."

**6\. Let The Flames Begin; Paramore  
**Shilo pulled away, her pale face turning red with embarrassment. The last few months, the loneliness… all she wanted was to be close to someone. True, the one she thought about most was the strange, exotic man she'd met in the Graveyard, his deep voice, long hair… how could she have been so stupid to come to the conclusion that he would want _her_? Of all people?

"I…" She turned away, making her way back to the fire escape on which they had climbed up to their vantage point. She had just grabbed the rusted bar and was about to swing herself over, when she felt a strong, gloved hand close around her wrist. Turning back, her gaze met with Graverobber.

He looked at her, she looked at him… as if an unknown conversation passed between their meeting eyes, Shilo let go of the rusted fire escape and was pulled toward Graverobber. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Graverobber teased the girl's lips with his tongue until she granted him entrance.

Tongues battling for dominance, Graverobber's experience winning out. Pushing the girl against the wall, lifting her up so that they were at the same height, Graverobber lowered his head to her thin, pale neck and began gently nipping at the sensitized skin there, making her gasp and moan his name in a guttural tone.

The tone was enough to get the older man aroused, feeling the vibrations of Shilo's moan against his lips. He wanted nothing more than to take her here, right now, on this very rooftop. He didn't care who saw or who heard, but that annoying little voice in the back of his mind told him it was probably a good idea to get somewhere where it wasn't so chilly…

"Graves… I need…" Shilo moaned, tangling her fingers through his knotted hair, every now and then giving a slight, sharp yank, which excited the man to no measure.

Letting her down, he lead the way back down the fire escape, keeping them in the shadows until they had come to the secret passage leading to the Wallace house. Once safely inside, they resumed their passion, Graves picking Shilo up and the girl locking her legs around his body, feeling a tell-tale hardness pressing into the inside of her thigh.

**7\. Bad Romance; Lady Gaga  
**Climbing the stairs quickly, they were soon in Shilo's bedroom. Drawing aside the plastic curtain, Graverobber let the girl down with a fluid grace like a cat. Shilo, eyes dark with lust, let her hand wander to his belt, pushing his leather jacket from his shoulders, letting it slide to the floor, she began to undo the claspings that kept his pants hitched around his hips.

Graverobber grinned, his eyes flashing, before helping her out of the sinfully short dress that she wore. His groin throbbed at the sight of her milky white skin offsetting the black sheets of her bed. Pulling his shirt off, he shuddered, feeling her small hands against his hips and his eyes widening as he felt the warm wetness of her mouth envelop his hard cock, one hand leaving his hip to wrap around the base.

"God…" He muttered, watching her pretty head bob up and down, working her ministrations on him. He put one hand to the back of her head and urged her to continue with her actions, feeling her smile around what she was doing.

Soon, though, the tell-tale slow burn began to unfurl in the pit of his stomach, Pulling out of Shilo's mouth, he motioned for her to lie on the bed.

Shilo, up until this point, acting purely on instinct, began to feel afraid… having believed she was sick for seventeen years of her life, she was used to pain in quick jabs, pin pricks, but she'd read in her books, heard on TV that sex usually hurt the first time… she didn't want to admit to Graverobber that she was a virgin, but had an inkling that he might have already known.

All coherent thought was pushed aside in one swift movement however, as Graverobber began to nibble her neck, leaving red, ring-like marks on her deathly pale skin, distracting her from what was to come. Distraction was a wonderful tool…

**8\. Bad Things; Jace Everett  
**Graverobber, in the thick of his lust-fuelled desire, didn't even stop to think whether Shilo had experienced this before. Lifting her left leg to rest of his shoulder, he leaned forward and entered her, groaning at the tightness of the girl he had envisioned so many times when having a little 'alone' time.

Shilo moaned at the feeling of being stretched, holding back a small gasp as the pain ripped through her lower body.

Graverobber stopped, looking at her with darkened, lustful eyes. He'd met resistance and he knew what _that_ meant… he grinned darkly at the thought of giving the girl her first experience, before continuing to enter her, paying close attention to the way she was fisting the sheet and moaning aloud. God, she was hot.

Finally, buried to the hilt, they began to move together, Shilo almost instantly forgetting about the pain as it began to feel so good… Her leg muscles stretched from her position, she looked at Graverobber with half-lidded eyes, tangling her hands in his hair once more.

The plastic of the tent was beginning to fog up from their actions, but neither had a care in the world for it. Sweat slicked limbs fit perfectly together, fingers tangled in each other's hair. Shilo let go of Graverobber's hair long enough to dig her nails into his shoulders, making him grunt with pleasure.

A tightness that had seemed to be winding up slowly, but surely in Shilo's abdomen finally seemed to on the brink of snapping. Throwing her head back, moaning, she felt as though she'd been shot out of a rocket. She could have sworn she saw stars…

Her orgasm didn't stop Graverobber though, as he powerfully moved inside her, working the slow burn into a raging brushfire. His movements becoming choppy and not as smooth, Shilo, still recovering from her first true orgasm, dragged her nails down Graverobber's midsection, relishing in the loud groan he gave as he emptied himself into her.

**9\. Beautifully Broken; Ashlee Simpson  
**What seemed like an age later, as they both regained their breath and lay together on the soft bed, under the duvet, Graverobber kissed the girl's neck.

"Why me?"

Shilo opened her eyes and looked at him, her mind still doing cartwheels. "You are the one person who's never lied to me…"

Graverobber smirked. "I'm not the most trustworthy cat on the corner, Kid."

"Yeah, but since the moment I met you, you've never told me a lie… not in so many words, but actions can be lies too."

"Was this a lie?"

"No…" Shilo rolled over, kissing the man she'd come to fantasize about in the darkest hour of the night when she couldn't sleep. "This was perfect."

Graverobber smirked again, deepening the kiss. He hadn't the heart to tell her it was _far_ from perfect, that it was merely a lusty sex romp that, admittedly, they both wanted. Maybe he'd cut her a break… help her get out more, help her… _experience_ the world in ways she'd never had the chance to.

"Well… I guess you could say we've helped each other out." He whispered after a few moments, unsure as to whether Shilo had fallen asleep.

"Graves?" Came a whispered reply.

"Mmm?"

"I… think I… love you."

**10\. Say It Once More; James Michael  
**If anyone else had said it – Amber, a Scalpel Slut, his own mother – he would have told them to fuck off… But not the Kid. Ever since spying her at her window one dark night when shadows were his protection from the GeneCops, he'd been intrigued by her. Meeting her in the Graveyard that night had been pure chance (or had it?) and since the night they'd caught a garbage truck back to the Graveyard, he'd had a tender spot for the kid.

He liked her. He wouldn't go as far as to say he loved her, not yet. But there was definitely a strong liking.

He sighed. "Kid, you don't love me… who could love someone who robs from the dead? I'm like a modern day Robin Hood… I just don't discriminate between rich or poor…"

"Even modern day Robin Hoods need their Maid Marions. I might not be as innocent as Marion…"

"Not anymore at least." Graverobber smirked, biting her shoulder gently. Shilo managed a grin.

"But… I'm not stupid, Graves. I know what love is."

"Shilo, love is subjective… but if you wanna believe that you love me, go ahead. I won't stop ya."

A pause. "You know my name."

"'Course I know your name, Kid."

"You've never used it before…"

"I don't use names often. It comes with the job… don't wanna rat your customers out when you do what I do."

"Graves?"

"Yeah?"

"Say it again. One more time… please?"

He grinned, rolling on top of her and bracing his weight against his forearms as he lowered his head to capture her lips in a heated kiss, not unlike the one they'd shared on the rooftop.

"Shilo."


	2. I'll Be There For You

**Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

**1.** Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

_This iTunes has bugger all on it; its stuff I downloaded at dad's. So if there are double-ups of artists… deal! Lol…_

_Pairing: Shilo/Graverobber_

_Movie: Repo! The Genetic Opera  
A/N: This is my FIRST EVER Repo!Fic so BE NICE. Or I won't give you any Zydrate ;)_

**01\. If You Wanna Touch Her, Ask!; Shania Twain**

She was running through the alleyways, her breathing was short and laboured. Boots crunched over the gravel behind her, tears blinded her as she looked for an escape route.

Why had she decided to go to the graveyard by herself? She should have waited for Graves… but the curiosity welled up deep inside her and she had gone through her parents mausoleum … so she was being chased by the relentless Genecops.

It was creepy how they didn't say anything. They just ran after her. Involuntarily, she shuddered. Coming to the end of the alleyway, she gave an inward groan as she saw it was a dead end. Hands pressed against the grimy brick, she turned to face her aggressors …

…They weren't there. Well, not standing at least.

One Genecop was unconscious on the ground, the other was struggling, clawing at the arm that wrapped around his throat.

"Hey, if you wanna touch _my_ girl, you gotta go through me first…" The threat was soft, whispered even, but Shilo almost collapsed with relief at the sound of Graverobber's voice.

The Genecop finally lost consciousness, no air getting to his lungs, and dropped to the ground. Graverobber looked up at the girl and held out his hand. "C'mon, Kid… let's get outta here."

**2\. Raise Your Glass; Pink**

"Here's to another successful night." Shilo tapped the plastic glass against his. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble…"  
"Hey Kid, it's nothin'… you kept the Genecops off my ass tonight… I should be thanking you." Graverobber grinned. "Maybe I should let you out by yourself more often."

Shilo playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You could thank me in a much more constructive way, y'know…"  
"Yeah, I could…" Graverobber grinned, setting the plastic glass down and leaning forward to kiss the girl. "But it's much more fun to tease…"  
"Mean…" Shilo said, leaning out of Graves' range, a playful smile on her face. "I thought I was the tease…"

**3\. Never Enough; KISS**

The Scalpel Slut was just one of the many customers that Graverobber met on his rounds of peddling Z. She had nothing on the innocent flesh he got at home: barely on the right side of legal, still reeking of jail bait. It was when they decided to take things to the next level that he decided that he wouldn't accept sex as a payment anymore… he knew how jealous of the Sluts that Shilo was. He was unsure as to why… they had nothing on her and she was all he found himself wanting these days.

He could never get enough of the girl that he'd met… catching a bug in a jar whilst he let bodies out of their tombs.

**4\. I'm Holding Onto Love (To Save My Life); Shania Twain**

"Just because you don't say it, doesn't mean you don't." Shilo said softly. Instead of storming out after their latest fight, Graverobber had taken to sitting on the couch, sulking, moody and standoffish. He had never said the three little words she'd asked him about. But… she was right.

Sighing, he looked at the thin, black-haired vixen on the opposite couch, watching him as he watched her.

"You're right… as usual." The last bit was grumbled, but it made a tiny smile light up Shilo's face. "But… you know me, Kid… I don't lay bare anything… you're not a Repoman… but shit, if you don't rip my beating heart out of my fucking chest anyway…"

"Well, I wouldn't be _that_ graphic…" Shilo got up from her seat and straddled the older man's lap. "But… meeting you has stopped me from becoming a prisoner in this house… Can't help wanting to hold onto you…"

"We saved each other, Kid… no question." He grinned sardonically before pulling her head to his and claiming her lips in a fierce, hot kiss.

**5\. I Love You; Sarah McLachlan**

It had taken weeks, months even… goading it out of him. But he finally said it. He finally said the three words she'd been dying to hear.

Hearing the words, so foreign to his lips, made her want to float on air for the rest of the afternoon. But she didn't want to seem a sap, and so they'd gone out for a quiet dinner instead.

It was rare to get Graves out of his make up and to look more… human, as much of a human as one could with multi-coloured hair, of course. But it was the one night that he wouldn't have the addicts crawling over him for a hit.

As they left the diner, Shilo leaned against his shoulder, hand entwined with his. She was his. Wholly, completely. Forever.

**6\. We're Not Gonna Make It; The Presidents Of The USA**

They ran together, Genecops closing in on them.

"Just around the corner, Kid… promise." Graverobber panted. Shilo's hand gripped in his to keep her from lagging behind, he was horrified to find she was slowing. "C'mon Kid… come ON!"

"I… can't…" Panted Shilo, a stitch in her side, exhausted from running. "I love you…." And with that, she fell in a faint on the ground.

**7\. How Can I Go On?; Freddie Mercury**

She was gone. Taken by the Genecops when she had fallen. He'd fought them off as best he could, stabbing three of them with a double dose of Z… they'd fallen like dominoes, but it wasn't until the next lot had appeared that Graverobber knew the battle was pointless.

And when Amber had appeared… the Cops had taken Shilo away, and left Amber to have her own way with Graverobber; using him, abusing him in a way that was purely Amber; telling him exactly what she was going to do to Shilo if he didn't start selling her Zydrate under the table… didn't want anyone knowing about the CEO of GeneCo having an addiction problem…

But that was the least of his worries… Shilo was gone… how could he survive?

**8\. Danger Us; KISS**

"Shilo! C'mon, Kid! We've gotta get outta here!" There was little he could do but drape the unconscious girl over his shoulders and run out of the room where they had been holding her. Alarms were going off. Amber's body had been found… okay, so maybe he shouldn't have injected that Z dose into her jugular…

But at least he'd done it after Pavi, in a way to get even with his sister, had shown him exactly where Shilo was being hidden.

But really… he'd only meant to paralyse her. How was he to know she hadn't had a hit of Z in over a year… how the hell was she still addicted? Basically mainlining the drug to the heart was enough to let the muscle beat it's last beat.

Hiding in the shadows as guards swarmed the building, Graves found a dumpster full of dead bodies, waiting to be taken to a mass grave. Hiding in it was effective and they were soon outside.

_Just wait, Kid… I'll get ya home…_

**9\. Resurrection; Brian May**

Shilo's eyelids fluttered. She'd been having the strangest dream… something about a dumpster full of bodies, Amber Sweet, running from GeneCops…

Turning to see an exhausted Graverobber next to her was enough to see that it hadn't been a dream. They had been caught and Graves had gotten them out … all in the space of one night. Had it been one night, though? Shilo didn't know.

Stroking Graves' hair away from his face, she placed a kiss on his cheek, watching as he groaned and opened one eye. Studying each other for a moment, it was him who finally spoke.

"You're awake."  
"I am… how long have I been out?"  
"From what I could gather… five days."  
"_Five days_?" Shilo asked, incredulous.  
"They had to drugged, Shi… Amber was a fuckin' bitch to do that to ya… but she got her own in the end."  
"What do you mean?" Graverobber was silent. "Graves?"  
"She's dead, Kid… won't be bothering us anymore."  
Shilo was silent as she turned this new piece of information over in her mind.  
"Z mainline…" He said, before she could ask. "Just you and me."  
"What about Luigi? And Pavi?"  
"Luigi got shot… knifed Amber's fuckbuddy once too many… Pavi's too chickenshit to do anything…"  
"So it's just us?"  
"Just us…"  
**  
10\. Forever; KISS**

"Just us. You and me."  
"Not against the world… doubt anyone give two fucks about us, Kid."  
"Your customers might, about you."  
"Fuck them… I don't go home to them at night, do I?"  
"Graves, until a few months ago, your home was a rusted out warehouse."  
"Well… true." He smirked. "But _now_ I'm here."  
"Good." Shilo grinned, before heading up the stairs. "Coming?"  
"Thought you'd never ask…" Graverobber chuckled darkly. He was gonna show her just how much he meant what he said. All night.


End file.
